User blog:Frosk123/Need help planning what to do next...
Basically, I've been planning to do a few things however there's no way I'm going to be able to do all of it simultaneously (and in some cases, doing one will prevent me from doing another). So yeah, this is sort of a desperate plea for help/guidance. Would it be possible for someone to just take a look and tell me which I should do next and/or if something I plan to do is actually a terrible idea. Thanks. Omni Evolutions So yeah, I have a few units I've been wanting to OE but I never have enough Karma for more than one at a time (and it seems to take me ages to get enough Karma). The units I've been considering evolving to Omni are: *Breaker Spellarcher Fionna *Anima Holy End Roglizer ''- I also have a Lord one'' *Anima Phantom Victor Zephyr *Oracle Worldwalker Ilm *Breaker Spiritshard al-Akqat *Anima Ice Legend Selena ''- my starter'' My current Omni units are: *Anima Doombringer Azurai *Guardian Torturous Grief Zellha *Anima White Wulf Faelan *Breaker Alluring Empress Savia *Lord Sol ''- old free unit who I don't use'' *Lord Ky ''- old free unit who I don't use'' The 7* units that I own but haven't put much thought into (in case there's some particularly good ones in there and I don't realise it): Be warned, this list is set to hidden by default for a reason... it's kind of long and in all honesty I don't expect anyone to read through the whole thing Fire *Anima Ardent Dawn Avant *Anima Ardent Monk Rengaku *Lord and Breaker Crimson Fist Glenn *Anima Armored Flame Valen *Oracle Purifying Flame Rugahr *Anima Vengeful Sword Amus *Guardian Disastrous War Zegstia *Lord Kyo Kusanagi (7★) *Breaker Commander Laresa *Guardian Pyretic Yan & Yuan Water *Guardian Decay Demon Melord *Breaker Ocean Slasher Holia *Anima Blizzard Fang Signas *Anima and Breaker Weeping Ice Camilla *Anima Holy Justice Hugh *Anima Blue Purity Vern *Breaker Indigo Charm Azami *Anima Calamity Demon Amu Yunos *Lord Pure Disciple Lumis *Lord Charlotte (7★) Earth *Lord Legendary Thief Zelnite *Breaker Emerald Knight Hisui *Guardian Pharmakeia Nimune *Lord Nature Demon Mordlim *Guardian Enchanted Armor Barvars *Breaker Quaking Hammer Gandrei *Breaker Watchful Eyes Baro *Anima Green Fang Daze Thunder *Breaker Flashing Knight Licht *Anima Celestial Enigma Daltisk ''- their cost is kinda high for my current level (106)'' *Oracle Lambent Flicker Cleria *Anima Thunder General Ewan Light *Guardian Roaring Beast Zekt *Anima Sparkling Knight Reseus *Guardian and Anima Divine General Izuna *Anima Shining Wisdom Solos *Anima Matriarch Gabriela Dark *Anima Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Anima Waning Moon Mizo Dorte *Anima and Breaker Lion Princess Sonia *Oracle Hexed Parasite Velma *Lord Dark Swordsman Neviro *Lord Battle Fanatic Zeek Spare Azurai's For a while I've had two spare Overlord Azurai's just chilling in my unit list, a Breaker and a Guardian, and I've been wondering if I should build them for PvP or use them as fodder for Omni+ boosting my Anima Doombringer Azurai (as I am tempted to get him the SP enhancement that raises his atk cap now that I own a Blighted Seal for him and am planning on getting my hands on a Medblare or something for him). So yeah, what would be a better use of the spare Azurai's? Omni+ boosting or building them for PvP? Category:Blog posts